With the evolution of complex computing devices, various new computing devices are being provided in smaller packages with more powerful computing and communication capabilities. As a result, new applications for computing devices are being identified for connected home, connected car, connected business, and/or other applications and environments. For example, remotely accessible video and/or audio devices can be added to a connected home or security system environment to enable remote access to a web camera or other device for realtime monitoring of a desired location via an external network such as the Internet.
While the applications for these devices proliferate, the complexity of installing and activating these devices can present a daunting task. In particular, installation of some devices may require an intimate knowledge of the installed devices themselves, as well as an intimate knowledge of the physical and networking environments in which these devices are being installed. Thus, these devices may require installation and activation by trained personnel.
As a result, and because modern computing devices have become relatively inexpensive, the installation and activation of some devices may be more expensive than the actual devices themselves. This in turn can reduce a rate at which these devices are adopted, installed, and/or activated, as well as reduce customer satisfaction with providers of these devices.